


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by orphan_account



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Bottom Gerard, Drugs, Frerard, Gen, M/M, Newborn, Revenge, Top Frank, Training, Violence, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires will never hurt you. If you're one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Just before you read this I have no idea where this fic is going to go so if you've got any ideas comments are welcome.

 

_**Teaser** _

I push the woman roughly against the wall, her face being crushed against the harsh brickwork as I press my body against hers. I calmly move aside her hair, exposing a a tanned neck. I stare for a moment, mesmerized by the way I can see her trying to draw in what little breath she can, her mouth practically one with the wall. I lick my lips, savouring the build up before biting into the woman's neck.  
Her muffled screams are silenced immediately and replaced by a low gurgle from her throat as I feel my canines sink into her sweet flesh. I moan as the blood floods into my mouth, juicy, warm, sweet, sticky, there are too many words to describe the heavenly taste. I let it cover my mouth and spill down my shirt, not caring as I feast on her, still not satisfied when she is dry. Even in my feeding state I cannot help but compare myself to an alcoholic having his first drink after a long day.  
I lick my bloodied lips and smile, letting her body slump to the concrete floor.  
"Gerard?" I hear a voice behind me and turn around to see Frank stood in the alleyway, his crimson eyes darting from me to the woman's body on the floor. "What did I tell you?" He growls, his eyes turning cold as he advances towards me. I press my back up against the brick wall, the woman's corpse at my feet.  
"What did I tell you?" He repeats, his unnecessary breath clouding in front of me.  
"Only the dregs," I mutter, looking down. I feel him grip my chin with his gloved fingers as he makes me look at him.  
"Again,"  
"Only the dregs," I say louder through clenched teeth; He releases my face and steps back before going to pick up the body.  
"Good," He smiles, not a kind smile, but a knowing one. "Now let's find somewhere to hide her," Frank slings the body over his shoulder, beginning to walk away.  
I don't follow for a moment, and just stare after him. I yet again find myself debating whether undeath is preferable to death itself. It doesn't take me long to come to a conclusion, after all; the taste of blood really is wonderful.


	2. Empty Wallets and Empty Beer Cans

I skulk down the street, my head turned against the harsh winter wind and rain. I curse myself for not bringing an umbrella as I turn the corner and see the neon sign flashing above the entrance to the liquor store.  
I smile as approach the door and the welcoming smell of alcohol greets me and approach the shelf, picking out a twelve pack or beer for tonight before returning to the counter.  
As the cashier scans the pack I search my pockets for my wallet. Not in my left pocket, strange. Not in my right. My breast pocket, jeans pockets, inside pocket. No wallet, I conclude.  
I needed my fix. The cashier waits expectantly for my money and I stand still for a moment, weighing my options. I could leave, a go without my fix tonight; not an option. Or I could take my chances and run.  
The store door crashes shit behind me as I sprint down the dimly lit street. I hear the faint calls of the cashier calling after me, but I ignore them, my head fixated on getting home.  
My feet pelt against the wet concrete and splash through all the puddles as my left hand clutches the beers, I ignore the packaging cutting into my fingers and keep running as I come onto the street with my apartment complex.  
I sigh as it comes into view and slow my pace to walk, catching my breath as I enter the building and getting out my keys. I made it, I think, as the door clicks open and I begin walking up the stairs, my feet dripping wet along with all my clothes. My long black hair is plastered to my face with rain and sweat; I walk across the landing to my apartment door but before I can open my apartment door I hear a door open behind me.  
"Mr. Way," I hear the familiar screech of Mrs. Borwin. I turn around and raise an eyebrow at her as she stands in her doorway, arms crossed and face stern.  
"Yes Mrs. Borwin?" I ask, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor.  
"You're four days late with your rent, If you don't pay me by Friday you're out," She tells me as I begin my protest.  
"What?! I can't get it by Friday, that's only two days!" I exclaim, but to no avail.  
"The other residents seem tom manage it perfectly fine," Before I can argue she turns around and closes her door. I sigh and curse under my breath as I unlock my apartment door and flop onto the couch, opening one of the cans and taking a big gulp.  
If I need to pay my rent by Friday then I won;t be able to get any Xanax for at least two weeks. Not any option; I take another big gulp, already feeling the affects of the beer. Mrs. Borwin wouldn't throw me, out, she could wait a few more days after Friday. Another gulp; I got paid tomorrow anyway, I'd just tell her I was waiting on my pay check.  
Another gulp.  
And another.  
And another.  
Last one.  
Now another can,  
Third can.  
Fourth.  
Sixth.  
Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This week's update poll: http://goo.gl/xP0rKj  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RoseVestRyan


End file.
